Deceived
by amichele
Summary: What's it like being deceived your whole life? If Sapphire Davenport knew, she would tell you. Unfortunately, she thinks life is perfect now that she was "rescued..." *SEQUEL TO 'Secrets, Secrets'*
1. First Night of a New Life

Here's the sequel to Secrets, Secrets! Sorry for the couple day wait! Enjoy the first chapter of Deceived!

* * *

•Chapter One•  
•Marcus's POV•

I look at the castle. The guards are all gone since Bree and Chase send them home at night. Stupid people. I think, walking over to the big oak tree that leads to a window. An open window. Seriously, how stupid are they? An open window and no guards? I climb in the window. Right into Sapphire's room. Too easy. It's almost like they don't even want her. I pick up the sleeping child then climb out the window and skillfully down the tree with only one hand. The other is, of course, holding Sapphire. I don't want to hurt her. I reach the ground. She's still asleep in my arms. Wow, she's a heavy sleeper. I walk a little ways back to my carriage and set Sapphire down on one of the bench seats. I signal for my driver to go back to my castle, and soon we arrive. The guards let me in and I carry the still sleeping Sapphire to a spare bedroom and set her down. I lock the door and then go to Danielle and I's room. Danielle wakes up. "What are you doing up so late?" She asks, irritated at me for waking her up. "I was getting Sapphire. She's asleep in a spare bedroom. Danielle huffs. "Just go to bed." She says.

-Next Day-  
-Bree's POV-

"CHASE!" I yell. Chase comes running into Sapphire's room, where I'm standing. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Saph's gone and there's footprints going out the window!" I yell. "What?!" Chase asks, running to the window and looking at the footprints. Zander walks in. "Where Zaph?" He asks. "She went on a vacation." I say, not wanting to worry him. "Well why didn't I go?" He asks. "It was a vacation for girls. Don't worry, Daddy will take you on one sometime, okay?" I ask. "Okay." Zander says, running off. "What are we gonna do?" I ask. "We'll find her, Bree. If we have to go to the ends of the Earth, we'll find her." He says, giving me a hug for comfort. "I hope so." I say, sighing.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I already have a couple more chapters written in my notebook, so I'll type those up and put them on when I next get a chance on my computer.

Goodbye my Socially Awkward Airplanes! Hope you guys liked it!

Until the next chapter,

XO,  
amichele


	2. Bree And Chase: The Deceivers

HELLO AGAIN MY SOCIALLY AWKWARD AIRPLANES! (Thank you to my best friend Justmissa23 (check out her stories) for coming up with the name for my fans! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I sorta mighta kinda lost my notebook (HOW COULD I ?!) Anyways, I found it and now I'm in a typing frenzy to make up for all that time I left you guys hanging. So sorry for the long wait and the long AN. Enjoy the chapter you have waited for long enough!

* * *

**•Chapter 2•**

**•Marcus's POV•**

_The Next Morning..._

I go to the spare guest room that is now Sapphire's room and unlock the door. I open it and she bolts out. "Hi Sapphire." I say. "I 'member you. Marcus. Mommy and Daddy don't really like you." She says. "Yes, I know that Bree and Chase don't really like me." I say. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" She asks, looking around. I sigh. "Sapphire, I have something very important to tell you. Follow me." I say while leading Sapphire to the living room, where Danielle is sitting on the couch waiting for us. She pats the seat next to her and Sapphire sits down. I sit on the opposite side of Sapphire. "What's going on?" Sapphire asks. "Sweetie, your 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' haven't been totally honest with you." Danielle says. "What do you mean?" Sapphire asks. "We're your birth parents. Bree and Chase kidnapped you at birth." I lie to Sapphire. She believes every word. Her eyes get big and she tears up.

"They lied?" She asks, starting to cry. "It's okay, you're safe now." Danielle says, giving her a hug. "Thank you Mommy." Sapphire says. I smile. Our work is done.

**•Sapphire• (Age Six)**

"Mommy, can I go outside?" I ask. "No. You know the rules. Twice a year, and when you do, it's with your father and I in the Royal Carriage." Mom says. "Well when are the two times?" I ask. "Once in Spring and once in Fall, Saph. We've gone over this." Mom says. I sigh and look out the window. "I've never touched the white stuff before." I say. "And you never will. It's called snow." Mom says.

It took forever, but Spring eventually rolled around. And when it did, I was happier than anyone. "C'mon Saph, it's time for your Spring ride." Dad says. "YAY!" I shout, bolting for the door. Mom opens it and I run to the carriage. We all get in and then one of our servants starts driving the horses. I look around at all the blooming trees. "They're so pretty." I say in awe, reaching out of the window to touch the trees. Mom gently, but sternly, slaps my hand. "Keep your hands in the carriage." She says. I put my hands in my lap. "Good girl." Dad says. I spot a castle in the distance. "Who's castle is that? Can we visit it?" I ask. "No. We have no reason to." Dad says. "Oh. Is it Bree and Chase's?" I ask. "Yeah. We hate them, remember?" Dad asks. "Yeah, we hate them." I repeat.

**•Zander•**

* * *

That seems like a nice place to stop. I'll try to update tomorrow! Until then, I love my Socially Awkward Airplanes!

XO,

amichele


	3. A Walk In The Woods

Hello my Socially Awkward Airplanes! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**•Chapter 3•**

**•Zander's POV•**

"Look at all the blooming trees! They're so pretty!" I say, running through the woods. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Adam follow behind me. Uncle Adam had to convince them to come with me, though. Mom used to ride her horse through these woods and the horse had the same name as my sister, so it's gonna make her sad. Dad gives me a small smile. "It is very pretty." He says. Mom just nods and looks at the ground as we walk. I run over to a tree and start to climb it. Uncle Adam stands under the tree to catch me if I fall. Mom looks up and smiles for the first time in a while.

**•Sapphire's POV•**

"Can we go take a walk in the woods?" I ask. "No Sapphire." Mom snaps. "But we can have a picn-" I start. "Sapphire, you mother said no!" Dad yells. "But Daddy, I've never even touched the ground except for when we walked to the carriage! And that was a stone pathway!" I yell. "Those are our family rules, Sapphire!" Mom yells. "Well the family rules are stupid!" I yell back.

**•Marcus's POV•**

"Sapphire, stop yelling." I say, hoping to calm her down my not yelling. And also because we're close to Bree and Chase's castle and I don't want them finding out that we have Sapphire. "But it isn't fair!" Sapphire shouts. "Sapphire! Stop yelling!" I yell. "I didn't yell, I shouted. And you just broke your own rule by yelling, so ha!" Sapphire says. "Oh she's good." I say to Danielle. "Really Marcus? Grow up." She says, rolling her eyes. "I'm grown up!" I say. "No, you really aren't." Danielle says. I look over at Sapphire's seat and it's empty.

* * *

There we go, that seems like a nice cliffhanger place to stop at. (Muahaha) I'll try and update as soon as I can. Until then, goodbye my Socially Awkward Airplanes!

XO,

amichele


	4. Carmen Winn

Hi again! I love all the nice reviews! They make me really happy and want to update more! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

•Chapter 4•

•Sapphire's POV•

"I'll show them." I say to no one. A boy around my age runs into me. "Sorry! I'm Zander! What's your name?" He asks. I remember what Mom and Dad told me; _If I ever meet anyone, especially on Bree and Chase's property, I use my middle name._ "Carmen." I respond. "Cool!" Zander says. I smile at him and then Mom and Dad come storming into the woods. "Carmen! Get back to the carriage! Now." Dad says sternly. A woman and two men walk up to Zander and I. They must be Bree, Chase, and that 'weird Adam guy,' as Dad says. I hide behind Dad as I see Bree and Chase. "Marcus, what are you doing here? And who's this?" Bree asks, smiling at me. I was told never to talk to them, and I already broke one rule, so I stay quiet.

•Marcus's POV•

"This is my daughter, Carmen. She's very shy, though. We were just taking a walk." I say. Thank God we dyed Saph's hair blonde and Danielle got servants to put make-up on her. "Are you sure make-up on a little girl is good for her?" Chase asks. "She's our princess, we can do whatever we please with her." Danielle says. "Carmen, Danielle, we have to go. Let's head back to the carriage." I say. Saph frowns and looks at Zander. She waves to him before I take her back to the carriage, with Danielle following.

•Bree's POV•

"I feel so bad for that kid." I say once Marcus, Danielle, and Carmen leave. "Me too." Chase says. Adam nods. "Having to be their kid is bad enough, and she has about ten pounds of make-up on." He says. "She seemed nice." Zander says. "She's a Winn, she's the opposite of nice." I tell Zander. "She talked to me and she was smiling." He says. I sigh. _He doesn't know..._

* * *

I hope I can update either again tonight or tomorrow! Until then,

XO,

amichele


	5. Sapphire And Zander's Seventh Birthday

Hi again! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a concert at my school. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**•Chapter 5•**

**•Sapphire's POV•**

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" I say. "How many times have we told you the family rules?" Mom yells, giving my face a hard slap again. "Danielle, that's enough!" Dad yells. "But Marcus, she-" Mom starts. "She's a kid! Do I like the fact that she ran off? No, but I'm not slapping her in the face several times over it!" Dad yells, pulling me into his lap. "Are you okay?" He asks. I try to stay strong for him, I really do, but I end up crying. "N-n-no, my face hurts." I say trough tears. "See what you did, Danielle?" Dad asks angrily. We arrive at the castle and I run in. When I pass the mirror in our front hallway, I see that my face has a huge red mark on the side of it and the mascara Mom had servants put on me is all smeared from my crying. I run to my room and lock the door behind me.

**•Sapphire And Zander's Seventh Birthday• (About A Year Later)**

**•Still Sapphire's POV•**

"Happy birthday Saph! What do you want? You can have anything." Dad says. "I want a picnic in the woods with you and mom with the white stuff-the snow-on the ground." I say. "I don't know, Saph. Anything else?" Dad asks. "Nope. Just that." I say, looking out the window at the snow falling down. My birthday is today, December Twenty-Fourth, better known as Christmas Eve. It's when the snow usually falls. "I'll try." Dad says.

**•Marcus's POV•**

I go to the room Danielle and I share. Asking her to go back to the woods is not a good idea. She made us skip Sapphire's fall carriage ride because of last spring. "Uh, Danielle?" I ask. She turns from her mirror. "What?" She asks. "Sapphire wants a picnic with all three of us in the woods with the snow for her birthday. Nothing else." I tell her. "Nothing else? No pony or anything we can get her?" Danielle asks. "She doesn't even know what a pony is since you won't even let her go to the stables!" I yell. "Well you're the one who just had to have her!" Danielle yells back. "Well I'm making up for it by being a good dad!" I yell back. Sapphire walks into the room. "It's fine Dad. I'm really just glad that I'm with my real family instead of Bree and Chase." She says.

Now I feel kinda bad about having her believe my lie... "No, you're getting your picnic." I say. Sapphire looks hopefully at Danielle. "Fine. But we need to bundle up, it's cold outside." Danielle says. "What's cold?" Sapphire asks. Did we really take this much of her childhood away?

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter Five is now up and you have just read it! I hope I can update about Sapphire's seventh birthday again soon! Oh, and on Chapter Three I got a guest review and this is what it said:

HelloILikeIt:Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii. I am luvin' it so far!

I want more though! Question: after this could you make a follow up or a

prequel (maybe about Chase and Bree growing up together as kids! could we find

out more about Bree's mother, Sapphire?) would luv to here back from youuuuu!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

I did some thinking, and yes, I will write a follow-up or prequel about Bree and Chase growing up together as kids and it will include more information about Sapphire, Bree's mom. I actually started writing some of it during a free period in school yesterday since I have this whole story already written, I just don't get a chance to update a lot. So be on the look-out for that story once this story gets wrapped up, which won't be for a while since I love this story.

If you have any title ideas based on the fact it'll be about Bree and Chase growing up and partly about Bree's mom, feel free to leave them in the reviews!

Or if you have any suggestions for the next book, feel free to leave those in the reviews too!

XO,

amichele


	6. Birthdays For Saph Are Not Exactly Fun

Well I'm back. I lost my notebook that had all of the chapters for Deceived, so I'm rewriting it. Here is the rewrite of Chapter Six! Enjoy!

* * *

•Sapphire's POV•

We ride down to the woods in the Royal Carriage. When we get there, the servant waits in the driver section of the carriage holding the reins while Mom and Dad set up my birthday picnic. I pet the horses that pulled us all the way here from the castle. "Dad, what are their names?" I ask. "The white one is Dakota, the brown and white pinto is Starburst." He tells me. I nod as I pet them. "How old is Starburst?" I ask. "You'd need to ask a stablehand, but I think she's still young." He says.

I look at her and run over to the picnic basket, digging out the apples we brought for mom, dad, and I. I feed one to each horse and then turn to the driver. "You must be cold. You don't have a coat or anything." I say. She's a girl only a few years older than myself. "I'm used to it." She says. "Take my coat." I hand her my coat. "No Princess, I could never." She says, not taking my coat. I hand her my extra apple. "You can have it. I eat way too much anyways." I say, smiling. "Are you sure?" She asks. I nod and put the apple into her hand. "Your hand is very cold." I say. She shrugs and takes a bite out of her apple. I put my coat over her shoulders and she looks at me skeptically. "I'm not sure about this." She says. "I am." I smile at her and she smiles back, putting the coat on. "Sapphire, what are you doing?" Mom shrieks. All my servants know my name, but if they tell anyone, both them and the person they told will be put to death. "Giving my new friend my coat." I say. She rolls her eyes. "We'll get you real friends." Dad says.

I frown and sit on the blanket. They both sit next to me. I pick up my sandwich and eat it without saying anything. "Saph, I got you a present." Mom says, pulling out a box and handing it to me. I open it and look at the contents. "Thanks! I've always wanted... huge pictures of teenage boys..." I say, the excitement draining out of my sentence. "That's Big Time Rush and One Direction." Mom says. "I was told they're all the rage right now." She continues. I nod and put the posters away. Dad hands me a box. I open it up. "More pictures of a teenage boy and a girl..." I say. "Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran." He explains. "That's not all." He says. I look in the box and find an iPhone. "Cool!" I say. "It has a bunch of Big Time Rush, One Direction, Taylor Swift, and Ed Sheeran on it." Mom says. I nod and put everything away. "Thanks." I say, not really understanding why people would want huge pictures of people they don't even know.

•Zander's POV•

"Mom, Dad did you hear that? Someone shrieked Sapphire's name!" I say, getting excited. "Zander, you have a very active imagination." Mom says. "No, I swear! It said, "Sapphire, what are you doing?"" I tell them. Dad looks skeptically at Mom. "There's a ball at King Marcus's tonight for Carmen's seventh birthday." She says, changing the subject. "Should we go?" Dad asks. "I want to!" I say. "I guess we can. Zander, go get washed up. Chase, lay out some of Zander's clothes on his bed." Mom says. "Why do I have to do it?" Chase whines. "Are you whining at me, King Chase?" Mom asks, kissing Dad. "Gross!" I shriek, running out of the room.

I bump into one of my friends, Destiny. "Hey Destiny." I say. "Hey Prince Zander." She says. Destiny is a servant, but she's still my best friend. "You can call me Zander." I tell her. "I know, you've told me that before. It's kinda a habit to call you Prince Zander, though." She says. I shrug. "I'm going to Princess Carmen's ball tonight." I tell her. "That's cool. I'll feed the fish, frog, and lizards for you tonight." She says. I nod, but frown. That's something we always do together. We also put my chameleon, Pickle, in various places to see if he changes color, which he does. One time we put him on Dad while he was asleep. He changed to the color of his skin.

"Okay, but don't play with Pickle without me." I say. "I would never." She says. "Promise?" I ask. "Cross my heart, hope to be a servant for King Marcus, stick a needle in my eye." She says, giggling. "It's cross my heart, hope to die." I tell her, laughing. "Same thing." We laugh harder. "What's going on around here?" Dad asks, walking up to us. "We're making fun of King Marcus." I say. "That's my little boy." He says, picking me up. "Chase! We do not tell our kids to make fun of other people!" Mom scolds. "We do if they're Marcus." He mumbles. "What was that?" She asks. "Nothing." He says, running to my room while still carrying me. "Okay Zander, you get washed up, I'll find some clothes for you." He tells me. I nod and run to the bathroom.

•Sapphire's POV•

On the way home, Mom and Dad told me I would be having a ball tonight and that I was now allowed to go anywhere on castle grounds, I wasn't just confined to the castle. So I explored outside a little bit before it was time to get ready. "Sapphire, guests should arriving any minute! Go change into your ball gown!" Mom says. I run upstairs and gets changed. My dress is long and pink. I hate pink, but oh well. My hair goes down to my waist. Mom is trying to grow it long so that I look like Rapunzel, which I think is stupid. "Sapphire, guests are here!" Dad calls out. I put on my wedges and go downstairs, lifting my dress a little to avoid falling. This should be fun...

* * *

I promise you guys I'll update soon, I won't disappear again! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!

XO,

amichele


	7. Zander Just Loves Prince Austin

I really wanted to write more because of the really nice reviews, so here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to Seth Hoult for the extremely nice review that inspired me to write this chapter tonight!

* * *

•Sapphire's POV•

I greet the guests at the door. "Carmen, this is King Trent, Queen Stephanie, and Prince Austin." Dad tells me. I hold my hand out for them to shake. They smile at me and shake my hand. Prince Austin hands m a wrapped box. "Thank you." I tell him, smiling. "Not a problem." He says, smiling back. Dad calls a servant in and she takes my present and puts it on a table. "Let's go check out the courtyard." I tell Austin. "Okay, as long as I don't get my suit dirty. I just got it." He says. Oh great, he's one of those princes. I sarcastically think as I run to the courtyard with Austin. He follows close behind me. "So what do you do for fun around here?" He asks. I shrug. "We probably won't have much time for fun tonight with this ball going on." I say. "That's what I consider fun, what do you consider fun?" He asks. "Playing outside, being in the stables, climbing trees..." I say. He looks disgusted. "Don't you get dirty?" He asks. "Yeah, but-" I start.

"CARMEN! SOMEONE'S HERE! AND THAT DRESS BETTER NOT BE DIRTY!" Mom yells. I run to the front doors. Zander, Bree, and Chase are there. "Hi Zander!" I say. "Hey Carmen! Happy birthday!" He hands me my present. It's a small box wrapped in newspaper. I smile at him. "I wrapped it myself." He says, beaming. "I already love it." I tell him honestly. Dad takes the present himself and puts it at the far back corner of the table. I frown at Dad and then look back at Zander. "C'mon Zander, let's go to the courtyard! Prince Austin is there!" I say, running to the courtyard. "And I promise you a dance before the end of the night." She whispers. Austin is sitting on one of the benches with his hands in his lap. "Austin, meet my friend Zander." I say. "I prefer Prince Austin, and hello Prince Zander." He says, holding out his hand.

•A Few Hours Later•

•Zander's POV•

"Hey Carmen, remember when we-" I try to tell Carmen. Her and Austin are talking and laughing, and ignoring me. "Hey, remember me? Zander? Your friend since before tonight?" I ask. She ignores me for a few more minutes, before finally turning to me. "Zander?" She asks. I look at her, a smile twitching onto my face. "Yes Carmen?" I ask. "Could you..." She asks, smiling at me. I nod. "Go ask my mom when I should come in for dancing and presents?" She finishes. I nod, the smile disappearing from my face. She turns back to Austin.

I go back into the ball room and start looking for Queen Danielle. She's not that hard to spot with her huge dress that matches Carmen's. i think she threw this ball for herself, using Carmen as an excuse to have one. I walk up to her. "Um, excuse me Queen Danielle," I start. "What is it? And what happened to your clothes?" She asks. I look down and realize my clothes are covered in mud. "Sorry about my appearance. Carmen wanted to know when she should come inside." I say. "Send her in now." The Queen snaps, fixing her hair and turning back to her conversation with Austin's mom.

I nod and go back to the courtyard. Carmen and Austin are about to kiss. I need to stop them! "Austin!" I call out loudly. "You need to go inside!" I continue. Austin nods and looks at Carmen. "I'll see you on the dance floor, mi corazon." He says, kissing her hand. She giggles and he walks inside. "Are you crazy?" I ask. "No, why?" She asks me, turning her head to the side a little. "You are seven! You can't be kissing boys yet!" I tell her. "Dad says I'm never too young to find a Prince. And Austin is ten." She tells me, holding her head up high. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change into the spare copy of this dress that Mom had made for me and dance with Austin." She continues, pushing past me. I stand there in the rain that's now coming down and stare at the place she was just standing.

•Sapphire's POV•

I march up to my room and change dresses, then go back downstairs. "Here's the birthday girl!" Dad says, placing a tiara on my head. "Thank you Daddy." I say, giggling and turning on my "Look-at-me-I'm-a-Princess!" charm that Austin showed me how to pull off. He said it gets me anything I want. "Aww!" Everyone says. I smile and look for Austin. "Looking for me, Princess!" He asks, tapping my shoulder. I turn around and see Austin. He puts a hand on my waist and his other hand grasps mine. I find myself putting a hand on his shoulder and my other hand grasping his. We slowly begin to dance, people clearing the way for us. I smile up at Austin as we dance. Time seems to stop as I look into his beautiful brown eyes flecked with gold.

•Marcus's POV•

Trent and Stephanie pull Danielle out of the room. "We've decided the war will be canceled." Stephanie says. "As long as Austin and your girl get married, uniting out kingdoms and making it one huge kingdom. And we'll give you five hundred pounds in gold for her hand. " Trent finishes. "Fine. I promise Austin my daughter's hand in marriage." I say. Danielle nods. "Good. What age do you think is appropriate for her to marry?" Stephanie asks. "The day of her sixteenth birthday. The wedding will be that afternoon." I say. They nod and return to the ballroom. Danielle and I follow. I look at Sapphire. She looks absolutely mesmerized as she stares into Austin's eyes. I know telling her won't be a problem at all. My eyes scan the room, looking for the only thing that might stand in my way. I find him standing with his parents, tears running down his face as he looks at Sapphire and Austin.

* * *

Well there we go. Chapter seven! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews and they inspire me so much! Especially Seth Hoult's from last chapter! Thank you so much!

XO,

amichele


	8. Always Trust The Boy You Just Met

Back again! I don't know why I'm writing so much, I just feel really inspired. So enjoy!

* * *

•Zander's POV•

Mom and Dad comfort me as I watch my Carmen dancing with Austin. Well, not exactly my Carmen. "Okay Carmen, I think it's time for you to open your presents." Danielle says. Carmen just nods, still staring into Austin's eyes. He doesn't seem to mind. He just smiles at her. "Carmen!" Danielle says. She blinks as if coming out of a trance, which she probably was doing. "Okay Mom." She says, going to the thrones. She sits down in Danielle's. "I chose a boy who I feel like one day would make a very good king to sit with me while I open my presents." She announces. I feel my spirits lift. "This boy is kind, caring, and will no doubt do anything for me." She continues. I take a step forward. "So please come up here, Austin!" She finishes. I feel like a five ton boulder just hit me. And I wish it had, because that would have been less painful. Austin smiles and sits on Marcus's throne.

Carmen and Austin open her presents. When she announces she's all done, she still hasn't opened mine. A servant brings it up to her. "Princess, there's still one more present." He says. "Oh that? It's nothing." Carmen says, dismissing him with a wave of her hand and looking at Austin again. "But Princess-" He tries to say. "It's not even properly wrapped!" She says coldly. "Some four-year-old probably handmade a gift for me. Now go." She snaps. He yelps and runs off, dropping my present on the floor. "Zander, I'm so sorry." Mom says. "I wanna go home." I say, starting to cry again. "Okay, we'll take you." Dad says, picking me up. "Would you like to say goodbye to Carmen?" He asks. I shake my head. Dad carries me to our carriage. I start crying and don't stop until I throw up out of the window of the carriage. Mom hugs me. "Forget about her. She's a Winn, and she's just like her parents." She tells me.

•Sapphire's POV•

My guests begin to leave as my ball comes to an end. Austin and his family are the last to leave. Austin kisses my cheek before he walks out the door. "Did you like your party?" Mom asks. "Yeah! Thank you so much!" I tell them, smiling. "Well it's past bedtime, so your mother and I are gonna head up. Don't stay up too late." Dad tells me as him and mom walk to their room. I go to the ballroom and look at it. I end up wandering over to the place where I unwrapped my presents with Austin. I sigh dreamily as I think about Austin. He's so perfect. I can't wait to see him again. I look around and see newspaper on the ground. "What's this?" I ask no one in particular. I pick it up and a piece of glass cuts my hand. It starts bleeding instantly. I carefully unwrap it. A bunch of broken stained glass a picture with holes in it from the broken glass, and a note is inside. The picture is of me and Zander. I read the note. "Dear Carmen, I made this frame for you from hand. It took a very long time, but I finally got it done. I hope you like it. I got the picture from that day at the lake. My dad took it." I read aloud. "Oh my God... this was his present. And I made fun of it." I say. I carry the present upstairs and call a servant. "Glue this frame back together and give it back when you're done." I order. She nods and runs out of the room with the frame. I look at the picture. It's a picture of us sitting on a rock by the lake. You can only see our silhouettes and the setting sun. I hang it up over my desk, despite the holes in it. I then look at Austin's gift. It's a necklace shaped like a heart with diamonds embedded in it. I smile. "Austin is so nice." I say to myself as I fall asleep.

•Austin's POV•

I walk up to my room. The plan is working perfectly. Carmen has fallen for me and one day in my near future I'll rule a huge kingdom with as many servants as I want and two kingdoms full of subjects who will bow down and worship me. Of course, then I won't need the girl anymore. Now I have to think of what to do with her once she's useless to me. Perhaps I could use her as one of those personal servants who follow you everywhere and cater to your every whim. Or perhaps a set-up and a public execution would be more entertaining.

* * *

There's one final drama-filled short chapter before I go to sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed!

XO,

amichele


	9. The New Sapphire

I'm back! Have I made up for many months of no Deceived yet? Nope? Okay, here's another chapter.

* * *

•Sapphire's POV•

•Age Eight•

"But I wanna see Austin!" I yell. "Sapphire, not today." Mom repeats. "I haven't seen him since my ball a year ago and I wanna see him!" I screech. Dad runs into the room and drags me back. "Sorry, it's a force of habit." He says. Every time I have a tantrum he runs into the room to pull me away from the person who said "No" to me. "Let me go!" I shriek. He shakes his head. I bite his arm and he drops me. "She bit me!" He yells. "I don't like it when you pick me up and you know that! Now let me see Austin!" I shriek. "No!" Mom yells. "Yes!" I yell. "They said not until you're sixteen!" Dad yells, holding his arm where I bit him. "This is so unfair! I hate you!" I screech, storming up to my bedroom and slamming the door shut. I take a look at the picture frame Zander made for me. At the top, it says our names and there are tiny hearts surrounding it. I sighs and lay back on my bed. I've turned into a royal brat, as Zander and I call them. I pick up my phone and call his castle. "Hello?" Chase's voice asks. "King Chase, it's Princess Sa- Carmen."

•Chase's POV•

Princess Sa- Carmen? It was almost like she was about to say- I push the thought out of my mind. "Oh, hello Princess Carmen." He says. "Can I speak with Prince Zander?" She asks. Prince Zander? It was always just Zander to her. "Sure, he's up in his room playing with Pickle." I tell her. "Aww, I need to see Pickle. Zander told me about him last year, but I never really saw him." She says. I nod although she can't see it and go to Zander's room. I cover the phone with one hand. "Zander, Carmen is on the phone." I say softly. "Tell her I'm not here." He says. I sigh and pick up the phone again. "You caught him at a bad time. He just went out for a walk." I tell Carmen. "Oh. Tell him to call me when he gets a chance." She says, hanging up. I hang up and put the phone on Zander's bedside table and sit next to him on his bed. "Wanna talk?" I ask him. "About what?" He looks at me. "Carmen." I say. Silence.

"I'm okay." He says, putting Pickle on his shoulder. "Why didn't you want to talk to her?" I ask. "Because she forgot about me and my present on her birthday. I bet it's still on the floor, broken into pieces." He responds, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I know you spent a lot of time and effort on it, and I know you and Carmen are very close friends, but maybe it's time to find another Princess." I tell him. "It's not just the time and the effort. Austin just came in and pushed me out of her brain. I used to be her favorite and now it's Austin. When she drove by the other day, she was on the phone with Austin and didn't even bother to wave at me." He tells me. "You don't know that. It could have been anyone." I say. "She said, and I quote, "I love you, Austie." In the voice she uses when she wants Marcus to give her something." He says, looking at me. "I'm sorry." I say. "You guys are only eight. She'll probably forget about Austin." I continue, trying to cheer him up. "I wanna be alone." He says. "Alright, but if you need anything just tell me." I say, grabbing the phone and exiting the room.

•Marcus's POV•

"We need to do something about her." Danielle tells me. Just then, a little girl's shriek echoes throughout the castle. My little girl's shriek. "DADDY, HELP ME!"

* * *

There's another short chapter. I'm going to leave you guys here, but if I don't update later today (which I probably will) I'll update after school tomorrow! Keep leaving awesome reviews!

XO,

amichele


	10. Tangled, Starring Sapphire Davenport

Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

•Sapphire's POV•

I lean against the wall of my bedroom and sigh in exasperation. "I want to see Austin!" I whine aloud. "I know you do, Princess." A voice says. "Who are you?" I ask. Someone grabs me from behind. "You'll find out soon enough." He says, chuckling evilly . "Let me go or I'll call the guards." I say. "No can do, Sapphire." He says, whispering the last part in my ear. "How-" I begin to ask. "You're coming with me." He says, breaking the window in my room using me. "DADDY, HELP ME!" I yell before fainting.

•?'s POV•

I jump out of the two story window with ease, landing on my feet and successfully not dropping my granddaughter. I take the quick escape through the woods and keep running even when I'm off castle grounds. Sapphire is still bleeding from when I used her to open the window. I soon reach the Rapunzel-like tower that I live in and set Sapphire down in one of the chairs.

•Marcus's POV•

Danielle and I tear up to Sapphire's room. She's not there and there's blood by her window, which is now broken. "Wow, she got double kidnapped and she's not even nine years old. And I thought my life was bad when you wouldn't buy me a diamond necklace." Danielle says. I glare at her. "My little girl is missing and you're finding a way to turn it into something about you!" I yell, starting to cry as I look at her blood. "Well you were the one-" She starts. "Blame this on me and I'm getting a divorce!" I yell, storming out of the room.

Sure, she wasn't really my kid. But I loved her like she was. This must have been what Bree and Chase felt like when I took their baby girl. Now I don't even have her. I sit down in an arm chair and put my face in my hands. How could I have let this happen? I should've ran faster, I should have put more guards out. It's too late now. My girl is gone. With the amount of blood on the carpet, I doubt she's even alive. With this thought comes tears. Lots and lots of tears. And hitting any servant that comes within a five meter radius and telling them to go do something useful.

The last time I saw my daughter, it was me and her mother yelling at her and her biting me. I would've done things differently if I had known. Footsteps slowly approach me. "I'm fine, I don't need your sympathy, go do something useful!" I yell, not looking up. The voice sighs. I look up and see that it's the servant that accompanied us on Sapphire's seventh birthday picnic. "What do you want?" I ask. "As soon as I heard, I rushed to the computer and made these." She hands me a stack of paper. There's a picture of a smiling Sapphire in the middle of the page. The letters at the top say, "Lost Princess" and the letters at the bottom say, "She means the whole world to us and we will grant the kidnapper with whatever they wish to receive as long as they return her. Please contact the Royal Family if you have any information leading up to where Carmen may be." I look at her. "How did you make these so quickly?" I ask. "I'm a very quick typer." She says. "And you have a fast printer."

I smile at her. "Thank you. I'll go hang these up now." I arrange to go in the carriage and stop at nearly every lamppost to put up a flyer for Sapphire. People start to gather around each one, wondering what's so important that it's getting me to do something myself and not sending a servant out to do it. I end up putting flyers in all the surrounding kingdoms too, even Bree and Chase's.

•Sapphire's POV•

I wake up in a dark place that looks like it's never been cleaned and start to wander around, every move I make hurting. I look up at the ceiling. It's a tower that I'm in, from the looks of it. Maybe I'm in Tangled! That's my favorite Disney movie at the moment. It would be scary though. I search for a frying pan, since Rapunzel used one of those on Eugene.

EEP! Maybe Austin will be my Eugene! I would love that! I want to go home though. I have everything that I love there, including the frame Zander made for me. "Hello?" I call out. "This is very scary for me! I don't know who you are or what you want from me, but I hope you know my daddy is a king!" I continue. Someone chuckles and steps into the dim light. "I know who your daddy is." He says. "And all I want is a very high ransom from my son."

* * *

Goodnight my Socially AwkWARD Airplanes! I have my first day of school tomorrow, but I'll update ASAP!

XO,

amichele


End file.
